McFarlane Toys/Series 8
The McFarlane Series 8 action figures were produced by McFarlane Toys. It features figures from Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo Wars, and Halo 3: ODST. They were released in June 2010.http://www.spawn.com/news/news6.aspx?id=13647 The series is unique in that McFarlane based the figures off of fan requests. Campaign Brute Captain The Brute Captain figure is based on the Brute Captains from Halo 3: ODST. It is unique in that appears in the manner one would see them in VISR mode. It is armed with a Brute Plasma Rifle and Spike Grenade and features 26 points of articulation. Additionally, it is painted with glow-in-the-dark paint. Buck The Buck action figure is based on Edward Buck. He is in his ODST armor and is armed with a MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System. It features 26 points of articulation. The body is an updated mold of the Rookie's body, due to complaints about parts falling off, etc. However, there is still no weapon storage available, and the paint job actually makes him look quite unlike his counterpart in the game. The figure also includes an ODST helmet that can be taken off to reveal Buck's face underneath. Master Chief This Master Chief figure is based on John-117 from Halo 2, as it has no battle damage on the chest piece and the visor on the helmet appears to be slightly wider, as it is in'' Halo 2''. It is equipped with dual Brute Plasma Rifles. It features 26 points of articulation. Dare The ONI Operative Dare figure is an exact copy of the Series 7 figure, apart from it doesn't come with a helmet. It includes a M6C/SOCOM, and two Frag Grenades. It is an exclusive to GameStop. Ripa 'Moramee The Ripa 'Moramee figure is based on the Arbiter from Halo Wars. It is armed with dual Energy Swords and has 26 points of articulation. He is taller than the average Elite figure, but the mold makes him difficult to pose. His Energy Swords are also hard to remove, even more so than the Arbiter figure from Series 2. They are also colored a deep violet, instead of the traditional white fading into blue. UNSC Marine The UNSC Marine figure is based on the UNSC Marines that appear in Halo 3. It comes with a Battle rifle and has 26 points of articulation. Multiplayer Elite Ascetic As of now, there is only one color for the Ascetic Harness: silver, with red as a secondary colouring. This figure comes with dual Spike Rifles and has 26 points of articulation. Like all other McFarlane figures, you can interchange armor between the figures. It is the first figure to come in the Ascetic Harness. Elite Combat The Elite Combat figure comes in an orange color. It includes dual Spike Rifles and is an exclusive to Toys 'R' Us in the US and Canada. Spartan EOD The Spartan EOD comes in a white color, with green detail coloring. This figure is armed with dual SMGs and is an exclusive to Specialty Stores. It has 26 points of articulation. Spartan Mark IV The Spartan Mark IV figure is based on the Halo Wars multiplayer figure. It is black in color and is equipped with dual SMGs. Sources Category:Action Figures